


lucky strike

by rbdspem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbdspem/pseuds/rbdspem
Summary: — карточки нету, но, может, вас устроит мой номерок?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	lucky strike

— Хорошего вам дня.

Джено провожает взглядом женщину с орущим ребёнком и возвращается к своим прямым обязанностям улыбаясь старушке, которая уже подходит к кассе.

Ли подрабатывает в этом супермаркете кассиром уже около трёх месяцев и нельзя сказать, что это худшая работа в мире. В худших вариантах он мог раздавать листовки или надрываться, таская ящики на складе, как его друг Сюйси. Работа непыльная и зарплаты вполне хватает обычному студенту. Единственный минус — раздражающие клиенты, которые систематически появляются минимум трижды за смену. Для Джено и это не проблема: умение находить подход ко всем его прямая обязанность, как студента факультета психологии. В общем что тут сказать, с подработкой ему повезло.

Парень смотрит на часы, висящие над отделом по работе с клиентами. До конца его смены и закрытия магазина осталось полтора часа, а людей, суетливо набирающих продуктов в тележку, ещё на добрых часа три. 

Из двадцати установленных касс работают всего пять, что жутко бесит как покупателей, так и кассиров, ведь больше работы скидывается на их плечи. Ли окидывает взглядом уже выстроившуюся очередь и начинает быстро пробивать товар супружеской паре.

***

Когда до конца смены остается минут сорок, и Джено всеми мыслями уже находится дома в горячей ванне, к кассе подходит шумная компания из трех парней его возраста:

— Добрый вечер, - уже привычно для себя здоровается с клиентами, но ответа не получает.

— Хен, давай купим, - ноет парниша, который на голову выше своего собеседника, хотя и выглядит точно подростком.

— То есть полная тележка будущего кариеса для тебя шутки, да? - брюнет смотрит строго и вытаскивает с тележки пачку маршмеллоу.

— Ну хен, - паренек почти что хнычет.

— Джун-а, ты слишком строг к ребёнку, - в их разговор вклинивается и третий парень, он забирает из рук «ребенка» пакетик с мармеладными мишками и передаёт прямо в руки Джено.

Ли не сразу понял к чему этот презент, а незнакомец улыбается так обворожительно и смотрит слишком изучающе. Джено цепляется взглядом за банки с пивом и пробивает несчастных мишек.

— Ваши документы, пожалуйста.

«Джун-а» фыркает, но протягивает свой паспорт. Ли по-китайски мало что понимает, но в цифрах пока что разобраться в состоянии. Он подмечает, что они с этим китайцем одногодки и возвращает клиенту паспорт.

— Ещё пачку лаки страйка посчитайте, — забирает свой документ и кивает на витрину с сигаретами брюнет.

Джено продолжает методично пробивать товар, стараясь не обращать внимание на улыбающегося шатена, не сводящего взгляда с кассира.

— Наша карточка имеется? - спрашивает Ли, когда приходит время оплачивать покупки.

— Карточки нету, но, может, вас устроит мой номерок? - шатен наклоняется ближе и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
Джено даже теряется от невиданной наглости клиента. Тот, в свою очередь, начинает хохотать, но достаёт кошелёк и отсчитывает нужную сумму.

— Должно быть, тяжёлая у вас работа. Весь день одно и тоже. Никакого веселья. - клиент качает головой и наконец расплачивается за покупки, - Что ж, до встречи, милашка.

Парень щелкает Джено по носу и подмигивает, прежде чем поспешить за уже ушедшими друзьями. Ли ошарашено смотрит тому вслед, даже не замечая уже собравшуюся очередь.

— Сынок, он тебя чём-то обидел? - отвлекает его от прострации пожилая дама, что стояла за теми парнями. 

Её, по всем видимости, внучка на это хихикает в кулачок и тоже подмигивает Джено, а тот лишь думает, что слишком много внимания сегодня уделяется его несчастной персоне.

— Я в порядке, не переживайте.

***

Джено выходит из магазина ещё через час после закрытия весь уставший и сонный. Херин нуждалась в помощи с коробками, а Сюйси, предатель, сбежал еще до последнего клиента.

Шаркая ногами по асфальту, парень плетётся ночным Сеулом не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, пока внезапный оклик не заставляет его застыть на месте:

— Хэй, милашка! – тот самый шатен подскакивает с лавочки, на которой сидел все с теми же друзьями и, шатаясь, спешит к несчастному Джено, - Я даже не ожидал, что мы встретимся так скоро, - растягивает слова, а после и губы в улыбке парень, - надумал на счет номерка, да?

Ли, честно говоря, в шоке от уже не первой за последние пару часов, наглости от этого незнакомца. Его глаза поблескивают в свете луны и сам парень выглядит просто очаровательно. Джено даже засматривается на него, но быстро отгоняет эти странные мысли.

— Я не милашка, - хмурится он и пытается отодвинуть настырного юношу, что встал на его пути, - и дай мне наконец-то пройти.

Шатен даже не пошатнулся, лишь ткнул пальцем между сведённых к переносице бровей Джено, стараясь разгладить появившиеся складки. Он бубнит себе под нос что-то вроде «подожди, подожди» и свободной рукой шарит по карманам вытаскивая оттуда какой-то смятый чек и поломанный карандаш. Усердно что-то выводит на том клочке бумаги, а после глупо улыбается и засовывает его в задний карман джинсов Ли.

— Позвони мне, милашка, - и целует прямо в кончик носа.

У Джено глаза чуть ли не вылетают из орбит и он буквально сбегает с места внезапной встречи.

***

Уже дома, поздно ночью, Джено меряет шагами комнату. В руке он сжимает тот самый клочок с номером и подписью. Оказывается, незнакомца зовут Джемин. Легче от этого не становится. Парень закусывает губу и сам себя убеждает, что все это глупости, мимолетная слабость, но какая-то частичка души все же так хочет пойти на эту авантюру и в следующий момент парень уже тянется к своему телефону.

 **От кого:** _Неизвестный_  
Передай своему другу, что лаки страйк — дерьмо.

 **От кого:** _Пикапер хренов_  
Как скажешь, милашка ;)


End file.
